


Fairweather

by MercuryPilgrim



Series: For the Sky [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Daily life in the Empire, Hijinks & Shenanigans, News article/blog format, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryPilgrim/pseuds/MercuryPilgrim
Summary: Imperials have to get their daily news from somewhere, right?





	Fairweather

**DARK COUNCIL CONFIRMS APPOINTMENT OF NEW EMPEROR’S WRATH**

  
Posted by: _Karul Helblisin_

  
Last Updated: 17 minutes ago

  
\- - -

  
In a shocking and unexpected press release from the Sith Citadel, the existence of a new Emperor’s Wrath has been confirmed.

  
The identity of the new Wrath has been confirmed as none other than Ven'fir Polaris (27), recently disgraced scion of House Polaris.

  
_(A somewhat old, though decently flattering image of Ven'fir is pictured. He is smiling and waving to the camera, one of a few in the image dressed in the garb of an academy acolyte. He is holding a training saber and one arm is covered in blood up to his elbow. Several other acolytes are looking concerned, and some a bit ill.)_

  
Many will know the name as that of the Mirialan apprentice to Darth Baras, a longstanding and prominent member of the Order who recently cut ties with his apprentice, citing ‘reckless and treasonous behaviour’ in a press release.

  
A spokesman for the Dark Council has given a statement, including a confirmation that Darth Baras had been secretly plotting to supplant the Council in an underhanded power play, the exactly details of which remain unknown. The wayward Darth was dealt with by his former apprentice, who assumed the mantle of Emperor’s Wrath upon slaying his former Master, and was formally recognised by the Council.

  
The Council has decreed that the Wrath is to hold the rank of Darth and has been given the name ‘Venator', a move that has not been popular with a the traditionalist movement as Polaris only achieved Lordship a year ago, and is not of human or pureblood ancestry.

  
Moff Regus, outspoken proponent of the purity movement, gave comment.

  
“It’s obscene. Only a few years ago he would have been in chains and digging my front garden, but now he’s here, a Darth no less! [It’s] outrageous!”

  
Others have been more supportive, such as Lord Rathari, who recently came out in support of Polaris after his disgrace at the hands of his former Master.

  
“I think it’s high time the Empire recognised those with power, no matter their bloodline. The Wrath is just the person we need as a role-model and advocate for a stronger, more unified Empire.”

  
The Wrath shall also hold a advisory seat on the Council, and would be called in to any full session.  
This story is still breaking, and will be updated as information becomes available. Check back for further updates.

  
To read a biography of Ven’fir Polaris and for a history of the position of Wrath, click here.

 

**Comments**

  
_LordEpicness_ : What?! I didn’t even know ‘The Emperor’s Wrath' was a thing

  
_Wheelspoke119_ : lol Regus. I get his point tho, those types arnr suited to leading and stuff since their usually slaves

  
_ForceChokeMyJimmes_ : wtf what is even happening in the empire rn

  
_Rando_Mando_ : When you just wanna kill your master and you end up as the Emperors Wrath instead

  
_Gilavera_ : This is just sad. He’s getting titles and praise for offing his master in such an obvious way. Has no-one got time for subtlety any more?


End file.
